<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bump In The Road by JustSomeStranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785806">Bump In The Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeStranger/pseuds/JustSomeStranger'>JustSomeStranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, roadrat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeStranger/pseuds/JustSomeStranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog is disturbed from his slumber by a pregnant and horny Junkrat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bump In The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my contribution for the Roadrat On Main Charity Zine, uploaded here for your enjoyment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hoggy… Hoggy…”</p>
<p>Roadhog was disturbed from his deep slumber.</p>
<p>“Hoggy… Hoggy… Roadhog…” Junkrat whispered.</p>
<p>Oh great.</p>
<p>What now?</p>
<p>Roadhog turned over with his back to Junkrat. Hopefully he'd get the message.</p>
<p>“MAKO!”</p>
<p>Roadhog sat bolt upright in bed, instinctively reaching for his hook on the bedside table. But saw no attacker. Confused, he switched on the lamp to get a better look. But still saw nothing.</p>
<p>“<em>Roadieee?</em>” came a whine from Junkrat.</p>
<p>Roadhog turned his attention to Junkrat, who looked up at him desperately. Was Junkrat alright? Was he in pain? Was he miscarrying? Was he in labour? No, that couldn’t be it. He was only in his second trimester.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Hog asked, his voice full of concern.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m</em> <em>hooorny</em>,” was Rat’s reply.</p>
<p>Roadhog glared daggers at him. This little shit almost ratted out the both of them.</p>
<p>“And I’m tired,” said Roadhog, turning over to go back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Roadie!” begged Junkrat. “I’m dying here!”</p>
<p>He poked and prodded Roadhog’s back with his stump, not daring to sit up lest his growing belly strain him. With his hand, he pawed at his slick crotch which continued to throb with arousal.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep! Me back aches, and I’m hornier than I’ve ever been in me life! I need a root, or I’ll explode!”</p>
<p>He giggled at the thought.</p>
<p>Ever since Junkrat had stopped having terrible morning sickness, it was as if a switch had been flicked on in his nether regions. From day one since then, he had demanded he and Hog have sex above all else. Even going so far as to rub up against Roadhog in public. And several times had Rat been caught with his hand down his pants, by both Roadhog and members of the public. Needless to say, heists were getting more and more difficult to pull off because of it. Something had to be done about it, and soon.</p>
<p>Roadhog turned over to look at Junkrat. Rat looked back at him with the most pitiful expression on his face. Roadhog sighed and sat up. Clearly, this wouldn’t end until Junkrat had been taken care of. Rat instantly perked up, excited for what was about to happen. It took a few minutes, but once they were in position and Hog was erect, they began making love to each other. However, not long after they had started, did they soon encounter a problem.</p>
<p>“OW! OW! <em>OW!</em>” Junkrat yelped. “Not so hard!”</p>
<p>Roadhog stopped and stared down at him, frustrated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright mate! I know I fucking wanted this,” Junkrat griped. “But go easy on me, will ya?”</p>
<p>“I <em>was</em> going easy on you,” Roadhog answered.</p>
<p>“Like hell you were!” said Junkrat. “Ya nearly split me in two!”</p>
<p>Roadhog sighed and got off of Junkrat.</p>
<p>Junkrat sat up and huffed.</p>
<p>“S’not fair! Why’s it gotta hurt now?” Rat ranted.</p>
<p>“Because you’re pregnant,” said Roadhog.</p>
<p>Junkrat folded his arms and scowled.</p>
<p>“So? I still want it,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>Roadhog rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Aww, <em>come on</em> mate!” moaned Junkrat. “You’re not the one who’s got a parasite in ‘em that makes ‘em wanna cum all the time.”</p>
<p>Hog chuckled at that remark.</p>
<p>“I’m serious!” Rat continued. “I want it so bad, but it fucking hurts! What are we gonna do, Roadie? I’ll never be able to fuck while I’m up the duff at this rate.”</p>
<p>Roadhog saw the worry on Junkrat’s face, and realised just how much of a concern this was for him. He needed to solve the problem, and soon. Or it would be several long months for them both.</p>
<p>Roadhog placed a hand around Junkrat, bringing him into a side hug.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out,” he assured.</p>
<p>Junkrat immediately brightened up.</p>
<p>“Can we try now?” he asked, hopefully.</p>
<p>Roadhog sighed, then nodded, much to Junkrat’s delight.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As the days past, the Junkers tried every position they could think of. And each time, Junkrat would complain that every one was uncomfortable for him. They tried everything, with no luck. It was starting to look as if their sex life was on the rocks, and would be for some time. Needless to say, the amount of sexual frustration this caused Junkrat was unbearable. And if Roadhog was to be honest, it was getting to him too.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>It was a few weeks later, and the Junkers were about to settle down for the night. Roadhog came out of the en-suite to find Junkrat touching himself, again. Something he had recently resorted to. That was when Hog noticed it. That little shit had stolen all the pillows! The cheek. Roadhog grumbled at the sight, before marching over to take one back.</p>
<p>“Oi!” yelled Junkrat as one pillow was snatched from underneath him. “I need that!”</p>
<p>“You have enough,” was Roadhog’s response.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Hoggy!” pleaded Junkrat. “Me back’s killing me! It’s been killing me all day. If I can’t get me rocks off, then I can at least be somewhat comfortable.”</p>
<p>It was as if a lightbulb went off in Roadhog’s head.</p>
<p>“Here,” he said, his voice smooth as silk. “Let me help you… <em>get comfortable.</em>”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Junkrat felt hands around his leg and stump.</p>
<p>“Ah! What’re ya doing!” he yelped as he found himself being dragged to the end of the bed.</p>
<p>He then saw Hog reach for the pillows he once lay on. Great. The big lug was going to steal all the pillows for himself. The fat cunt. But then Roadhog lifted him slightly and placed those pillows underneath him. What? What was going on? Rat watched on, his leg and stump hanging off the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Roadhog undid the towel around his waist and got down on his knees. He then opened up Junkrat’s legs and began to massage his inner thighs.</p>
<p>It suddenly registered to Junkrat just what was going on.</p>
<p>Roadhog began moving his hands further and further up Junkrat’s thighs. As he did, he planted soft kisses along the most sensitive areas. The areas he knew would make Rat squirm.</p>
<p>Junkrat didn’t say anything. He didn’t resist. He just lay back and eagerly waited for Roadhog to work his magic on him.</p>
<p>Roadhog started massaging around the edges of Junkrat’s groin, as well as the base of his growing belly. As he did, he grabbed a bottle of lube from their bag and opened it.</p>
<p>Junkrat tilted his head back and gave a pleasured moan, spreading himself wider. His breath catching in his throat as he felt a slick hand on the tip of his genitalia.</p>
<p>“Fuck me!” he begged, clutching the sheets.</p>
<p>“Wait,” was Hog’s answer.</p>
<p>Roadhog moved his thumb around the tip. Around and around and around he went. Fluids started to leak from Rat. Roadhog used them to make his job easier.</p>
<p>Junkrat groaned, clawing the sheets impatiently.</p>
<p>All this primal noise from Rat stirred something in Hog. He could feel himself growing hard with each pleasured moan. Hog could hardly resist, and began biting Rat’s inner thighs.</p>
<p>Junkrat tensed with both pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>Once fully erect, Roadhog finally entered Junkrat. Roadhog made sure to go as slow as possible, he didn’t want to ruin this now.</p>
<p>Junkrat moaned louder, letting out a slight giggle.</p>
<p>Roadhog kept at it. This was clearly pleasing his boss. He then decided to risk it and go a little faster.</p>
<p>“Roadie!” Junkrat’s voice hitched in his throat.</p>
<p>Roadhog looked down, worried he had made a mistake.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna come, Roadie. I’m gonna come!”</p>
<p>That was when Roadhog got an idea.</p>
<p>“Not until I say so,” he ordered.</p>
<p>“What!” exclaimed Junkrat. “That’s not fair!”</p>
<p>Rat’s whining and complaining sent shivers down Roadhog’s shaft. For once, he delighted in it.</p>
<p>“Whine all you want, Rat. You’ll do what I say. Just like always,” he growled.</p>
<p>“Am I a good Rat?” Junkrat asked, giggling.</p>
<p>“The best,” Roadhog answered, continuing to thrust slowly.</p>
<p>Junkrat tried his best not to orgasm. But the more they went on, the harder it was not to.</p>
<p>Roadhog saw this, but wanted him to hold out <em>just</em> a little longer. He tenderly placed a hand on Junkrat’s swollen belly, almost able to feel the unborn child within.</p>
<p>“Soon, Jamie,” he said, his voice almost a low hum. “Our child will be here soon.”</p>
<p>“Roadie!” Junkrat was panting now. “I can’t take this anymore. I need to come!”</p>
<p>“How much do you want it?” Roadhog growled.</p>
<p>“More than anything!” breathed Junkrat.</p>
<p>“Beg for it,” Hog commanded.</p>
<p>“Please… <em>please!</em>” Rat begged, desperately.</p>
<p>“Squeal for me, boy,” Roadhog ordered.</p>
<p>Unable to hold back any longer, Junkrat let out a cry of ecstasy, along with Roadhog’s groan of pleasure as they both reached their climax together.</p>
<p>Junkrat relaxed into the pillows, feeling a flutter in his belly.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Junkrat looked down at his stomach just in time to feel a definite jab.</p>
<p>“Roadie!” he yelled. “The Sprog’s trying ta rip me open!”</p>
<p>Roadhog looked over Junkrat’s pregnant stomach. Unable to see anything, he proceeded to feel with his hand. Another jab.</p>
<p>“See?” said Junkrat. “It’s trying to break out of me like in that alien film.”</p>
<p>“No,” assured Roadhog. “It’s kicking.”</p>
<p>Junkrat looked up, confused.</p>
<p>“What’s it kicking me for?” Rat demanded, outraged.</p>
<p>“It’s been kicking for a while,” said Roadhog. “You just haven’t been able to feel it ‘till now.”</p>
<p>“What d’ya mean?”</p>
<p>“Means our kid is growing,” said Roadhog.</p>
<p>Junkrat looked back down at his belly, and Roadhog’s hand cupping it in his humongous hand. He didn’t know why, but something compelled him to place his hand on top. It brought a smile to his face. The sort that made him look as if he was glowing.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>